


untitled

by csichick_2



Series: One Big Happy Family [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick reassures his daughter that Greg will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“You okay, pumpkin?” Nick asks when he hears footsteps crossing the room. He knows it’s Cassie as with Greg being in the hospital, they’re the only two in the house.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she says quietly, sitting down on the side of the bed usually occupied by Greg.

“Me neither,” Nick admits.

“Is Greg, going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be fine,” Nick answers with a small smile, careful to hide just how shaken he is at having almost lost his boyfriend. “He’ll just get better faster in the hospital.”

Cassie makes a face. “I don’t like hospitals.”

“Me neither, sweetie,” Nick says, giving his adopted daughter a hug. For a family of three people, they have spent way to much time in hospitals. “And since we’re both awake, how about we go downstairs and have hot chocolate,” he adds, knowing it will lull her to sleep.

“Okay,” Cassie says, smiling slightly. “Race you too the kitchen.”

Nick can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, glad her could give her a temporary distraction. It isn’t until he finally get her to sleep that he allows himself to break down and cry.


End file.
